


Baby Mama

by iambjo12



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Brought back to the land of the living and met with a great surprise.





	Baby Mama

“Buffy, come to me.”  It was a demand, a request, and a plea all in one, and the Slayer was unable not to answer the calling.  Much like she had been resigned to coming back to Earth just a few hours ago.  But this was much softer in nature, this voice calling out to her now.  She stumbled down the alleyway until she was close enough to take the offered hand.  Looking up into the warmest blue eyes she had ever known, reality started to creep in and she collapsed into Tara’s arms. 

 

“I’ve got you sweetie,” Tara whispered lovingly into her ear while her hands soothingly rubbed up and down her back.  Buffy’s hands fell to the Wiccan’s sides and something seemed off about it.  Tara moved her hands around to take a hold of Buffy’s and moved them to the bump on her stomach.  Hazel eyes searched blue for answers.  

 

“It’s yours Buffy,” Tara replied with a nod, knowing exactly when the Slayer had felt the surge of power emanating from inside her womb to her child’s other mother. 

 

“Mine,” Buffy whispered, her hands roaming the relatively small baby bump.  “How?”

 

“Let’s get you home and cleaned up sweetie,” Tara said taking one of Buffy’s hands off her stomach and walking them down the alleyway towards Revello Drive, leaving the rest of their friends behind in the shock that they had been in since Buffy had arrived down that alley. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Get in the bath tub sweetie,” Tara said as she started walking out of the bathroom.  Buffy reached out before she turned the knob. 

 

“Stay?  Please?” Buffy whispered. 

 

“Of course,” Tara guided Buffy back to the tub and helped the dirt covered Slayer into the bubble bath.  Resting her hands gently on her stomach, Tara closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing sounds of the bath water sloshing around while the Slayer worked on coming back to the land of the living. 

 

“So, baby mama.  How did we come to put a bun in your oven?” Buffy asked after a long time soaking, Tara intermittently letting out the cooling and filthy water and refilling the tub with fresh hot water. 

 

“Like all good knocked up stories, Magic,” Tara chuckled.  

 

“I kind of figured that may have something to do with it,” Buffy replied with her own half smile. 

 

“I’m pretty sure the PTB had something to do with it as well,” Tara added.  

 

“They usually do,” Buffy sighed. 

 

“You weren’t in Hell, were you?” Tara asked after a few minutes of quiet had gone by.  Buffy looked up into caring blue eyes and slowly shook her head.  Tara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Willow’s…”

 

“Home,” Buffy said, hearing the gang arrive out front.  Tara nodded and stood.  

 

“Rinse off sweetie, are you hungry?” Tara asked going to the door. 

 

“Very,” the Slayer replied pulling the stopped out of the drain. 

 

“I’ll go fix you something,” Tara smiled crookedly at the mother of her child before heading out of the bathroom and to greet the rest of the Scooby’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What do you mean that’s Buffy’s child?” Willow asked after following Tara into the kitchen.

 

“Whose else would it be?” Tara sighed reaching into the fridge for the leftovers from dinner. 

 

“I thought it was…” Willow trailed off as her girlfriend rose up and looked at her with a look of disbelief on her face.  

 

“You thought you were powerful enough to impregnate me?” Tara asked. 

 

“I brought a person back from the dead Tara, is it really so hard to believe that I… that we made a child together?”

 

“This child is Buffy’s.  I know that without a shadow of a doubt by ways I don’t know how to explain,” Tara finally said moving to the microwave with a plate of food. 

 

“So you and Buffy…”

 

“No, don’t even go there Willow.  I have been nothing but faithful to you and Buffy would never do something like that to her best friend.”

 

“I also don’t have the right equipment,” Buffy said from the doorway that she was leaning against with her arms crossed. 

 

“Right, but then how?” Willow asked. 

 

“I think when the portal opened, as I was becoming one with myself again and Buffy… that something happened,” Tara sighed and got the food out of the microwave and placed it on the island. 

 

“So a portal to Hell is responsible for bringing life into this world?” Willow asked.  Tara looked at Buffy and saw the Slayer start to visibly shake.  The blonde Wiccan immediately rushed to wrap her arms around Buffy who buried her face into Tara’s chest.  

 

“She wasn’t in Hell Willow.  Why would someone so good be sent anywhere but Heaven?” Tara asked squeezing the Slayer to her closer. 

 

“But… but… but that means…” Willow stammered not wanting to believe what she had done.  

 

“That you just ripped her out of Heaven?” Tara finished for her girlfriend. 

 

“No…”

 

“I think the PTB saw what you were planning and sent a reason for Buffy to continue to be here in this Hell,” Tara said.  Buffy brought her hands up to Tara’s stomach.  

 

“Our son,” Buffy whispered into Tara’s chest.  

 

“You know that’s what he is?” Tara asked looking down at the Slayer with a soft smile on her face.  Buffy looked up into loving blue eyes and returned the smile, nodding. 

 

“I can feel it, I can feel him,” Buffy said reaching around for one of Tara’s hands, bringing it back to the Wiccan’s stomach, their fingers interlaced over the bump.  

 

“He’s strong, just like his mama,” Tara said, tears streaking down her face.  

 

“Both his mama’s,” Buffy said with tears in her own eyes.  

 

“Why is Willow on the floor?” Xander asked coming into the kitchen, going to his best friend who was sobbing in her hands on the linoleum. 

 

“I… she… Heaven… son…” Willow stammered. 

 

“Eat mama, you have a lot to live for now,” Tara said pushing the slayer towards a stool in front of the island.  Buffy nodded but kept a hold of Tara’s hand on her baby bump, picking a fork up with her other hand and hungrily diving into the meal.  

 

Xander looked between the three women, waiting for some sort of coherent explanation with confusion on his face as he rubbed his best friend’s shoulder while Willow continued to sob.  

 

“I wasn’t in Hell and Tara’s having my baby,” Buffy said in between mouthfuls of food, lightly scratching the material of the Wiccan’s shirt. 

 

“Yeah no, that doesn’t really help there Buff,” Xander said, now with more questions that before and Willow pulling him down to bury her face in her shoulder with more tears than she had ever cried in her young life. 

 

“Could you help take Willow upstairs?” Tara asked softly.  With a nod, Xander stood up bringing Willow with him and they made their way out of the kitchen. 

 

“Where’s Dawnie?” Buffy asked after finishing her dinner.  

 

“At a friend’s, we didn’t want her to know what... “

 

“Willow was doing?”

 

“It’s not that I didn’t want you back with us Buffy, I just knew you weren’t in Hell, that with the amount of people that you’ve saved and what an amazing person you are, that you wouldn’t be sent there,” Tara said.  

 

“Willow’s… kind of gone off the deep end with the magic, hasn’t she?” Buffy asked. 

 

“Yes.”  It was barely audible but the Slayer heard the admission.

 

“You need to rest baby mama,” Buffy said.  

 

“So you do Slayer,” Tara replied chuckling. 

 

“I…”

 

“I’ll see if Xander can stay with Willow.  You and I can sleep in your room.  We didn’t change anything,” Tara said.  Buffy nodded and reluctantly pulled away from her son and his mother so Tara could talk to her friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Buffy started thrashing around in the bed, whimpering loudly.  Tara didn’t even open her eyes as she took the Slayer’s hand and placed it over their son.  Immediately calming down as she felt the strong heart beat, Buffy curled into the sleeping Wiccan, her head resting on Tara’s shoulder, her hand slipping under the sleep shirt to caress over the baby bump as a restful sleep took back over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



End file.
